robloxdailyfandomcom-20200214-history
Badges
Hi guys, its the Roblox Daily main account here making you a new little post about the badges in roblox... Now there is many badges you can get in roblox, some you can only get if your a Moderator/Admin There will be a badge list; Now this badge is called the "Homestead" badge. ''The homestead badge is earned by having your personal place visited 100 times. Players who achieve this have demonstrated their ability to build cool things that other Robloxians were interested enough in to check out. Get a jump-start on earning this reward by inviting people to come visit your place. ''Now this badge is called "Friendship" badge. ''This badge is given to players who have embraced the Roblox community and have made at least 20 friends. People who have this badge are good people to know and can probably help you out if you are having trouble (Most roblox members have this.) ''Now this badge is called "Warrior" badge. This badge is given to the warriors of Robloxia, who have time and time again overwhelmed their foes in battle. To earn this badge, you must rack up 100 knockouts. Anyone with this badge knows what to do in a fight! Now this badge is called ''"Combat Intilation" badge. This badge is given to any player who has proven his or her combat abilities by accumulating 10 victories in battle. Players who have this badge are not complete newbies and probably know how to handle their weapons. ''Now this badge is called "Bricksmith" badge. ''The Bricksmith badge is earned by having a popular personal place. Once your place has been visited 1000 times, you will receive this award. Robloxians with Bricksmith badges are accomplished builders who were able to create a place that people wanted to explore a thousand times. They no doubt know a thing or two about putting bricks together. ''Now this badge is awarded to a paying member, this badge is for Buildersclub members, which you get your first robux. It is a very good way to get known. ''Members of the illustrious Builders Club display this badge proudly. The Builders Club is a paid premium service. Members receive several benefits: they get ten places on their account instead of one, they earn a daily income of 15 ROBUX, they can sell their creations to others in the ROBLOX Catalog, they get the ability to browse the web site without external ads, and they receive the exclusive Builders Club construction hat. ''Now this badge is awarded to a paying member, this badge is for Turbo-Builderclub members, which you get more robux then a regular buildersclub member. It is a good way to round up a lot of money. ''Members of the exclusive Turbo Builders Club are some of the most dedicated ROBLOXians. The Turbo Builders Club is a paid premium service. Members receive many of the benefits received in the regular Builders Club, in addition to a few more exclusive upgrades: they get twenty-five places on their account instead of ten from regular Builders Club, they earn a daily income of 35 ROBUX, they can sell their creations to others in the ROBLOX Catalog, they get the ability to browse the web site without external ads, they receive the exclusive Turbo Builders Club red site managers hat, and they receive an exclusive gear item. ''Now this badge is awarded to a paying member, this badge is for the Ober-Buildersclub members, which you get more then TBC, BC, and NBC. Also this membership is the most expensive, lifetime is 300+ Dollars. ''Members of Outrageous Builders Club are VIP ROBLOXians. They are the cream of the crop. The Outrageous Builders Club is a paid premium service. Members receive 100 places, 100 groups, 60 ROBUX per day, unlock the Outrageous website theme, get access to the CEO and devs of ROBLOX through Outrageous-cast, and many other benefits. ''This is the Veterans badge, it is awarded to members who have been on roblox for over a year! That is pretty cool! ''This decoration is awarded to all citizens who have played ROBLOX for at least a year. It recognizes stalwart community members who have stuck with us over countless releases and have helped shape ROBLOX into the game that it is today. These medalists are the true steel, the core of the Robloxian history ... and its future. ''(Staff Only) This badge is awarded to staff only it is for the Forum Moderators, now you cannot just get this job, you must be invited by the staff of roblox which you must be a member for quiet some time and be well known. ''Users with this badge are forum moderators. They have special powers on the ROBLOX forum and are able to delete threads that violate the Community Guidelines. Users who are exemplary citizens on ROBLOX over a long period of time may be invited to be moderators. This badge is granted by invitation only. ''(Staff Only) Now this badge is the Adminstrators which, you can only get invited to, these members are the best, and they are the most powerful in roblox. ''This badge identifies an account as belonging to a Roblox administrator. Only official Roblox administrators will possess this badge. If someone claims to be an admin, but does not have this badge, they are potentially trying to mislead you. If this happens, please report abuse and we will delete the imposter's account. (Staff Only) Now this badge is awarded to image moderators, which you can only be this staff member if invited by a adminstrator. Users with this badge are image moderators. Image moderators have special powers on ROBLOX that allow them to approve or disapprove images that other users upload. Rejected images are immediately banished from the site. Users who are exemplary citizens on ROBLOX over a long period of time may be invited to be moderators. This badge is granted by invitation only. *'Now there is more badges...' *'But there like other versions of these badges.' *'These are the most important. '''